fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Harper Lee
Dylan Harper Lee Gonsalves '(born February 14, 1985) is an American actress, film producer, model, and entrepreneur. She is the daughter of a Portuguese-born businessman and attorney David Gonsalves, and American actress Britany Lee Winter. In 1996, Harper Lee gained worldwide recognition while modeling for Guess clothing when she was eleven years old. She later went on to do small acting roles in sitcoms throughout her teenage years. In her early twenties she moved on to working in more prominent movie roles, and by the time she was thirty had produced her first independent film. Harper Lee has played the leading female character in a number of dramas, romantic comedies, and comedies. Her box office hits include ''Down by the Sea ''(2004), ''I’ll See You Tomorrow ''(2009), ''Till I Met You ''(2010), ''Your Last Chance ''(2010), ''Funny Thing Called Love ''(2014), ''When I Was Young (2008), Summer Break (2008), Wish Upon A Star (2010), Hopeless Romantic (2012), and Blind Date (2014). Each of which grossed over $200 million worldwide. Her most critically acclaimed roles included the role of Sarah in an A Dirty Game ''(2010), and ''Too Young to Fall In Love (2016), which she was nominated for an Independent Spirit Award for Best Female Lead and won, and the drama 2 Years (2016). Her other films include S''ay Goodbye to Yesterday ''(2012), and ''When I’m Gone ''(2014). In 2016, she co-founded the production company Sunrise Films. In 2017, Harper Lee received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She is one of the highest-paid actresses in Hollywood, and as of 2018, her net worth is estimated to be $250 million. She has also continued to model for high-end magazines and designer brands. She is the brand ambassador for MAC cosmetics and Hydration water. She has one daughter named Cameron Lee Hill with ex-husband Giovanni Hill, who she divorced in June 2014, and is currently separated from her current husband, Jason Thomas. Harper Lee and Thomas have been married since September 2015. '''Early Life Harper Lee Gonsalves was born in Santa Monica, California, the daughter of attorney David Gonsalves, and actress Britany Lee Winter. She dropped the last name Gonsalves for her stage name. Her father is Portuguese born in the Azore Islands, while her mother was born in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her parents met in 1980 while David was living in Honolulu for summer break from school. Her paternal grandfather and grandmother were Portuguese immigrants, and her mother’s other ancestry includes, Italian, Irish, Portuguese, and German. Harper Lee has two older brothers, Justin and Jacob Gonsalves, and a younger sister, Olivia Gonsalves. As a child, Harper Lee and her whole family moved to Los Angeles, California so that her parents could help her to pursue her modeling career. Shortly, after they moved, her mother and father split up when she was eight years old. Both parents stayed in Los Angeles and split custody of Harper Lee and her siblings. In 2003, Harper Lee graduated from Los Angeles High School and ended her school career to focus on modeling and acting.